Anniversary of Light and Dark
by Angel Dog Blader
Summary: My first one shot of Theif King Bakura and Emily. One night Emily and Kura make wishes. Emily tells her's and Kura... well you'll just have to read and find out what happens. Pastshipping. Read


Angel Dog Blader: Here's my first real pairing one shot starring Theif King Bakura though Emily calls him Kura and Emily Moto.

Kura: Finally you're getting this down, I thought we'd never get to tell the people out there that Emily and I...

Angel Dog Blader: (growls) Don't spoil it for everyone!!

Kura: (walks away slowly from the growling girl and goes back inside Emily's Millennium ring)

Emily: Please read and review humans also creator does not own Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Thief King Bakura only the Second Millennium Ring and myself of course.

Angel Dog Blader and Kura (still inside the second Millennium Ring): What she said.

* * *

Anniversary of Light and Dark

It was a clear, night in Domino city with a beautiful full moon shining down on the house below. In one particular house a boy, whole looked to be between 16 and 17, was looking out an upstairs window. His short white hair glitter in the soft glow of the moon and it also seemed to make his red cloak turn a darker crimsion. Even his tan skin shone in the light. His indigo eyes reflected in the window showing he was somewhat board with sitting and doing nothing.

" _sigh_ I shouldn't be just sitting here. Maybe I should go see what Emily's up to... nah I'll let her be, and besides sooner or later sh'e going to have to come up." Kura said to himself as he went back to looking at the moon.

Coming up the stairs was Emily Moto. Yugi moto's sister, Kura's light, and Angel Poochiana of the Lavender Star Mark family. Her light brown hair bounced as she walk up the dark stairway, navingating her way through the darkness by the light of two small candles on two frosting covered cupcakes. The small glow of light ilumminated her White Diamond Crystal and Sea Star neacklaces, sending a white and blue glow bouncing off the walls with each of her steps.

A long sleeved red and white stripped shirt and blue jeans was her clothing of choice for the day and both outfits looked like they'd been in the dirt. (that reason was for the fight she'd gotten into after school that day, which Kura got her out of)

Emily opened her door and saw Kura in the same spot that she'd left him in earlier to go and get them both a snack.

" Have you moved at all Kura?" Emily startled the past thief into recognizing her presence. He just scoffed and looked at her. " No." he said simply. Then he noticed the plate in his light's hands.

" What's that?" He asked with a little distaste in his voice. Emily went over closer to him and set the plate down on her desk next to the window.

Well you know it's been three months since we became light and dark, and even if we're not truly the rencarnations of each other I thought that we should celebrate with these cupcakes." Emily said quietly, so Kura had to strain to hear her voice.

It was true they were not actually one of the same soul, but Emily's true spirit was giving Kura a test to see if he could treat Emily with care and then he'd become her true second spirit.

" So why cupcakes?" Kura asked as he picked up one of the cake treats.

" Well we only had cake mix, and I'd made them after school while you stayed in the ring, so I thought that they'd be better than a cake and looked." Emily pointed to the candale on top, " We can make a wish on these when we blow out the candle." Emily said as she picked up the second one.

Kura watched Emily shut her eyes, as if she was concentrating on something, so he decided to do the same for kicks. They opened their eyes at the same time and blew out the small glow of warm light. After that Emily took the wrapping off her cupcake while Kura shoved the whole thing in his mouth, taking the paper out soon after.

Emily ate hers in silence and when she was finished she wiped her hands on her jeans and looked out at the moon with Kura. The two stayed quiet for what seemed like a long time when Kura broke it with a question.

" Hey Emily what did you wish for?" Emily looked at him before he started laughing. Kura just stared at her like he'd said something stupid.

" I'd like to know what's so funny?!" Emily calmed herself down as Kura's voice took on an angey edge.

" S-sorry Kura but I can't tell you what I wished for." Emily said still giggling alittle.

" And why not?" Kura asked again still staring at her.

" Because you're not suppose to tell you wish or it won't come true." Emily said looking at him. He just sighed and went back to looking at the moon. " But..." Emily said gaining his attention once again.

" If you really want to know my wish then you've got to do the same thing and tell me your wish, deal?" Emily asked holding out her hand. " Deal." Kura repiled and shook her hand. ' Wow her hands are really soft.' Kura thought feeling a blush coming to his dark face, but it went away we Emily spoke.

" Okay my wish was that you'd show me true love and care like Anuya did when you were kids, but you'd treat me like a part of your heart and not just a vessel." Emily said as she placed a hand to her heart and stood up. " Now what was your wish Kura?"

Kura stood up as well and went by Emily. He went right up to her face, so close that their noses almost touched. " Umm... Ku-Kura what are you doing?" Emily asked as his body pressed up against her's.

" You want to know my wish? Well let me show you." He then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Emily was stunned by the action that the former thief took but then melted into his arms and kissed him back.

When the two broke for air both had blushes on their cheeks but they didn't seem to mind.

" So was that your wish, that you'd just kiss me?" Emily asked, but Kura shook his head.

" No Emily not just to kiss you but to confess my feeling to you. You see the truth is ever since we became like light and dark I've alwaysed had a crush on you, because you remind me so much of Anuya and I feel instantly in love with you." Kura said his blush was a little more intence now, but as he looked into Emily's strawberry red eyes he felt at peace. They were the same eyes that made him fall in love with her.

" Wow Kura after saying something like that I have a confession too. You see my real wish was for you to love me because I'm in love with you also." Emily smiled showing off her white fangs.

" Well I guess we were both in love with one another but couldn't say it until tonight." Bakura said as he let out a yawn. Emily yawned as well and gave Kura a kiss on his cheek making his blush return and a smile plastered on his face.

When Emily came back from the bathroom it was her blush that returned. Kura was only in his dark blue loincloth, luckily it was like a skirt for boys and covered his waist up whole, and was lying on her bed. Emily looked at her own pajamas. Her red silk ones both top and bottoms were real silk.

" Come on Emily." Kura said but it wasn't a bad way it was a calm nice way. Emily made her way over to the other side of the bed and rested her head on her pillow, with Kura on the other pillow. He moved closer to Emily and wrapped his hands around her like before when they kissed.

' He feels so warm.' Emily thought as she was brought down by his chest, she felt him nuzzle his nose in her hair. He kiised the top of her head then moved down to her lips. They kissed good-night.

" Good-night my past prince." Emily whispered as she fell asleep.

" Good-night my past princess." Kura murmured as he too fell asleep both content in their love's arms.

The End

Kura: Just they way it should be right Emily

Emily: Right Kura.

( both kiss)

Yami: Let me at 'im let me at 'im

Yugi: (holds Yami back)

Angel Dog Blader: (ignors the activity in the back ground) Hope you liked this as much as you like my poem and if you haven't read it yet... (goes all evil like) OR I'LL DEVOIR YOUR SOULS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (goes back to normal) Please review (sinister voice) or else.


End file.
